


Deviate

by KoF



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoF/pseuds/KoF
Summary: 单身爹地重逢旧爱OOC科技线随现在强烈谴责伯爵家的祖传病：撩汉子，渣一生





	1. 1

１

『下午五点。』  
二世向维斯卡发送完短信，就将手机倒扣在办公桌上，实验一忙不辨晨昏，等将白大褂重新挂回衣架上，喝了口凉咖啡，他才想起去看回复时，已经过去了数个小时。  
往上滑动屏幕，维斯卡先是发来了一串问号才恍然大悟，一面抱怨二世的言简意赅，又为之找了自圆其说的理由（“本州驾照是难考了些”by维斯卡加了一个嘲笑的表情包），一面截图了导航的行车路线，甚至在公立小学的门口摆拍，最后发了一张拍进他半张脸的照片。  
照片上的车后座，一个五、六岁的短发孩子淡漠地看向镜头，姣好宛若东方瓷娃娃，手上捧了把巧克力夹心糖。  
二世嫌弃了一番维斯卡的拍照技术，换任一个研究员拍样本也好过这位现任刑警。  
他抚摸了一下屏幕上的幼子，指甲停在一点。恰在此时，维斯卡发进了一条新的信息，『十分钟后。』  
……现报能报绝不过夜吗？谁给了美国人过量的自信？  
猜不透意思的二世输入了几个字符，刚要发送，又删除了。  
他将手机放回了桌面，随手拨动了一下，让差些黯下的屏幕静止在输入键面。  
窗外的研究所大楼亮起了一盏盏灯，像是将不计其数的星星全装进了框架分明的盒子，而夜晚的天空里却未留下半颗。  
今夜连月亮都隐没在薄云之后，但对于同为“D伯爵”的他来说，人类的一切成就，皆是践踏着自然万灵搭起的仿造巴别塔，只待反噬的火星将点燃这盛大柴堆。  
但此时的他所致力的研究，也是一桩与自然规律相背驰的罪行。不止如此，他再次允许维斯卡的“靠近”，是否是个更大的……错误？  
二世将额边落下的长发挑到耳后，想起了最后一次见面时父亲的临别话语：

『——你会回来的，一族的血被方舟召唤着，注定回归‘D伯爵’的宿命——』

比祝福更深的诅咒。  
他略露苦笑，平光镜片后的视线移回至手机屏上，聊天软件的上方是一个成年男子严肃的自拍头像。  
几年未见，他的容易炸毛的NY校友，有些变了，又还是他。西装革履取代了T恤牛仔，频添了职业历练出的精干……也变得不止一点啰嗦。  
二世叹了一口气，无论通往“明天”是怎样的单行道，既选之，则安之。

刚来留学没多久的实习生送来了报告，壮胆问候了他一声，想挽回被操作失误影响的好感（多想了其实根本没）。  
以家族头衔为名字的长发美男子副教，平时专业渊博，言谈高雅，尤其动植物相关堪称博闻强识，却保持着与师生们的距离。要是不小心言行激怒了他，他会笑得美艳耀目，吟诵一些令听者如棘刺般的言辞（没扔花园够耐心了）。只是那些需理解消化的感叹，更接近针对人类集体的无差别轰炸，反倒不太像是敏感的种族歧视（离真相完美的错过），因此打击面过广，再经人均摊平后，倒无影响他的高人气，反在背地里以“毒舌女王殿”更为出名（学业压力致人抖Ｍ）。  
“……第六代的‘布鲁’各项指标在预期内，之前几代引入的特异突变也稳定下来……”心里没底的实习生咯噔了一下，面对一位远比自己清楚进度的研究主持者，重复报告内容实在多余。她又换了一个据说对于亚洲人的万能话题：“已经这么晚了，您去食堂吃饭了吗？”  
二世矜持地微笑：“还没有，我一般不去那里。”  
小姑娘被那一笑羞红了脸，话不经脑：“那我能请您喝咖啡吗？”  
敞开的门被敲了一下，高大的男子拎着纸盒，腋下夹着脱下的西装外套，定型过的金发有点凌乱散开，嘴上叼着烟：“不好意思，女士，外卖送达。还有，他不喜欢咖啡。”

如预告一样的十分钟后，比恶龙还凶悍的骑士携甜点前来慰问，吓跑了差点中了巫师魅惑术的公主。

二世双手托着美味的甜甜圈，小口吃着，一脸幸福：“你真是个好人，维斯卡。”  
“啰嗦！一离开甜食就低血糖的人。”  
“可惜了，这家的味道不是最好，西区有更值得推荐的蛋糕店。”  
维斯卡将烟头按灭，语气不快：“就猜到你挑剔。这个时段提供外卖的只剩这家。”  
“但加上网络预订到的就不止一所。”二世舔了一下指尖的糖霜，舌尖小巧如丁香，“可能你不擅长用智能手机，不像开车可以凭直觉。”  
“等等，我开车方式和这有什么关系？因为接你儿子绕去我父母家，要再过来走的最近路线上有那家就对了。”维斯卡像是反应过来，咬牙切齿，“我再次声明，就算一样会因突发因素非常规性加班，公务员可比科学家忙多了。”  
二世多加了几块方糖进花茶，惬意地抿了一口：“可我记得，维斯卡，你正在准备进FBI的考核，局长特批过假。”  
维斯卡移开视线：“你记错了，伯爵。”  
在二世眼底的无声笑意中，维斯卡咳了一声，用报告纸扇热茶：“几年音讯全无，为什么依旧能感觉，你说或不说什么都像是在嘲讽我？”  
“是你敏感了吧？”  
“如果你别笑得那么假，我会信伯爵你这句话的。”  
等茶温差不多适宜饮用，维斯卡喝了口甜到腻的茶水。熟悉的口感远比烟更醒神。

自从某个不负责任到连告别都没有的家伙失踪后，就好久也未尝过的滋味。  
“……如果有手铐就好了……”维斯卡喃喃自语。

“手铐？”  
维斯卡扯起一边的嘴角，用生硬的玩笑搪塞过去：“对，有手铐就能让你这‘忽视儿童’的恶徒当场就范。”  
“维斯卡，我会举报你公器私用。”  
“我有短信和照片为证，感谢科技的进步和伯爵你的配合，哈哈哈。”  
“你都保留下来了？”  
“是啊，每一条都备份了，就像东方的俗语，吃一堑长一智。”  
维斯卡不自觉地又想掏出烟，但见二世重新为他倒满了茶，就又放回衬衫口袋。  
瓷白的茶器多半价值不菲，就像二世身上从不重样的华丽服饰。无论身处何时何地，想必D伯爵从不会苛待自己，锦衣玉食（仅限甜点红茶），香车宝马，还有不时神秘出现在他身边的俊男靓女——  
甜腻的茶香松弛了神经，释放出了自从重逢后，维斯卡一直呼之欲出的疑问：  
“……我一直没有问你，伯爵，你……你是离婚了？”

他舔了舔唇，以刑警的技巧，不留痕迹地瞥了一眼二世的手，却坦荡直接地观察他的反应。  
象牙般的指节处没有佩戴过戒指的痕迹，而D伯爵的表情也不见一分一厘的失措，只是微微睁大了镜片后那双夜色般的眼瞳，嘴角的弧度纹丝不变。

对二世而言，这问题有些意外，唯有微笑一如假面。

tbc


	2. 2

维斯卡喉咙干涩，便一口饮下半杯茶。他就像一头在荒漠涉数十日的骆驼，望见了金色流沙之上那如幻梦般的湖泊，太过渴水的结果就是当一头扎进时，早无余力去分辨这是否是海市蜃楼。  
他对二世曾是初识心存芥蒂，一度若即若离，几番默契神会，遽然失却音讯，他却在茫茫人海里，不知疲倦又不知终点地寻找。原本只是想再见D伯爵一面的零星念想，纠绕出了一团无法自拔的执念——

海燕事件之后，诸多与二世共同经历的奇遇，将“和D伯爵有关铁定被连累倒霉”的教训写进了维斯卡的第六感中，也激起了潜藏在他性格中的倔劲。“不能放任那家伙危及一般民众，与其担心火灾，不如防范火苗”，维斯卡连搔头为难都顾不上，视死如归地挺身而出。可是不知不觉中，也许是逐渐摸清了二世性情，逐渐加深了彼此羁绊，即便一对上二世就无可奈何，维斯卡也绝不服输。他当时并不觉得这可归进友谊，尚未领悟该份亲近的独属性，可落在他人视角就分外明了，那些不用再担心服兵役的年轻人们追求着多样化的娱乐，从红遍美国的科幻电影，摇滚明星的送行葬礼，欧洲王室继承人绯闻，甚至到电视访谈里和家人抱头痛哭的归国大兵*，于是他们也将这样如花般娇美，亦不失机敏的二世作为养眼的素材，同时默认了二世身旁存在的“蜜蜂先生”。  
若赶巧时，还会对外校来参观者，玩笑式地介绍“特色一景”：  
晴日薰人，绿树荫浓，二世铺开洁白的桌布，从篮子里拿出一样样茶具和甜点，草木清香中逸散出甜腻香味，结束一阶段实验的二世翻看资料的当中，维斯卡就（像嗅准餐点的宠物）怒气冲冲而来，三两交谈后火气全消，再过一会看去，维斯卡开始边唠叨边拿茶点，也掏出袋里一票难求的观影券。据说有一次，二世掰碎糕点，（远处的旁观者眼里）自言自语地分给冒失而来的松鼠，后者衔着食物窜回树上，带落掉下的枝叶，恰巧砸中了倚树小憩的维斯卡，二世装作无事人般以扇掩笑。  
换作“受害人”维斯卡，大概不消迟疑就可推断出二世在恶作剧，而相比这家伙偶尔的坏心眼，一点点“特异处”倒也不甚重要。

但维斯卡永远记得某个日期，因为从那一天起，D伯爵不辞而别了。  
不经同意地闯入他的生活，徒留下一扇不再能关上的门。维斯卡第一次意识到，二世没有提及任何关于去向的讯息，不曾告诉过他有关故乡、家人，乃至一个真名、一句再见也未曾慷慨留下。野蛮兼与温柔的闯入者恐怕就连真面目都为迷雾所掩。  
仅仅几天过去，除他以外的人，都像理所当然般地不在乎这件事了，对他们来说D伯爵是段美好的景象，但州立大学年年都有风云新人和毕业老生，因变故或志向中断学业并不足为奇，反倒是放不下二世的维斯卡格格不入。这里面包括那个他后来才追查出的，让二世操刀代笔了多篇论文的导师，后者从此没落于业界，仅留存下具有前端性的学术著作。一个普通医科生的维斯卡甚至想了办法，去查阅海外交流生档案，结果那之中也无一线索，应有照片处一片空白，登记用纸的末尾签名只是一个花体字母。  
“D”。  
假如这世间真有完美犯罪，那一定是D伯爵从他所知世界的密室逃脱。

做了数年刑警后，维斯卡不再是过去那个无能为力的学生，有时能从第三者角度去刨析过往，科技的进步创造出许多人类可信赖的记录设备，一段单纯的记忆却只会在反复地放大及截停后，趋向成为扭曲的像素点。  
传说中金线团能引导英雄走向胜利，注定当不成英雄的他困在了名为旧梦的迷宫中。

维斯卡记得那天的洛杉矶一如寻常，一大早就有市民报警说是街头的露天长椅处，一夜之间歇息了太多鸽子，异常到了周围的居民不敢靠近的程度。本只把这当作一桩笑谈的他，冥冥之中开车经过，惊愕地看到了被庞大鸟群，用羽翼层叠庇护着的旅人。  
脚边搁着一个边缘磨损的旧皮箱（祖传的），单薄长衫勾勒出体态，如绸长发衬显着玉面，眼神略带几分迷惘，似乎在眺望着天际一道白烟。那是维斯卡记忆或是梦境里，从未变过样子的身影。  
当被甩开车门，急奔而来的维斯卡一把抓住肩膀，“D伯爵”露出了少见的诧异神色。  
空气很干冷，维斯卡没有嗅到梦醒时分的残香，掌心处也有着不同虚幻的切实温度。  
动静惊动了伯爵怀中的幼小男孩，孩子从一袭墨色披风里，睡意惺忪又带着好奇地看向维斯卡。尚未长开的精致五官，或许还分辨不出男女，已可一眼看出长相与二世如出一辙，除了眼珠的颜色。  
维斯卡脱口而出了第一句话：“伯爵你个大混蛋！！！”

几年未见，D伯爵携子再现，奇迹的重逢总附带一些代价——

维斯卡喝完了第二杯茶，咽喉还干渴，大概他该像刚才的女孩那样，及早从无言的尴尬里抽身，。  
胸口的部位莫名有些发沉，像是茶化作甘霖滋润了荒漠，苦也刚好渗进了地脉，面上故作轻松：“我以为可以告别‘孽缘’，直到三个月前在洛杉矶再见到你，差点踩错了刹车。”  
二世不太习惯这样的交流，比起游刃有余的社交寒暄，这样亲昵的话题对他而言有些生疏。  
若是平时的维斯卡，早留意到二世的不自在：“他和你很相似，就是身体弱了一些，不爱说话，但很懂事，帮忙照顾的我母亲也这么说……我是说，”他摸了摸鼻子，“他们很喜欢他。不知道怎样出色的女性才让你想要留下一个儿子，不，我指的是——”

“没有这样的‘人’。”  
二世打断了维斯卡：“那个孩子只有我，没有母亲。”

维斯卡不知道，世上能有比这个答复更圆满的礼物。

……

次日，五点时分，男孩醒了过来。  
屋内既没有古董落地钟的节摆声，也没有智能化管家的问候语，唯独窗户外的麻雀在枝头杂乱鸣叫，不是用喙部敲打玻璃。  
洗漱完毕的小孩子掂起脚关水龙头，镜子中出现的他拥有一双极为罕见的异色瞳，一只是暮夜的紫色，另一只是拂晓的金色，除此之外，他看起来与一般的孩子并无不同——

『早安，三世，准点报道了。』  
『伯爵，你今天看起来很好。』  
『今日天气预报，不会下猛禽，可能有猫袭，隔壁家的奶奶在鸟盘上洒了些面包屑，美味度良。』

“早安。”

——他对着窗外说。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 科技线改动，但《星球大战》是1977年……


	3. Chapter 3

3  
将睡袍换成中式对襟锦衣后，三世打开了半扇窗，任由绒团似的幼鸟飞进来，亲昵地啄咬他的额发玩耍，直到一只老鸟劝阻下嬉闹的同族，又替他整理了一番被弄乱的头发。三世踩着椅背爬上窗沿，俯瞰屋子外面那尚未苏醒的街区，他将下巴埋在臂肘里，目光澄澈，并未对“店铺外面”的世界多出几分好奇。  
从三世有记忆起，没准尚在襁褓之中，就已习惯了同爷爷一起满世界的旅行。D伯爵的足迹飘忽不定，旅程也漫无止境，跨越大陆与大洋的边际，超脱国界与文明的所限，他们要赶在南美雨林最后一颗树被砍伐之前采集种子，或者接纳北欧极地即将灭绝的种族所托付的希望。密林沙漠，或是山谷海岛，钢铁丛林，或是战火纷飞，D伯爵无法停住脚步，因为再多的“他们”也无法跟上人类滑向毁灭的足步。  
在此期间，现任店主的爷爷也会和被选中的人类做生意，有好几次爷爷将他裹在黑色披风里，掀动如蝠翼潜伏进夜色，带三世去见证那些契约者的结果，大多是一些自食其果的必然下场，当然也有一些能迷途知返，善得其所。  
一世这么告诉他，人有怎样的未来，几乎在“客人”进店的一刹那便能一目了然。  
而“客人”早已丧失了上船的资格。

一只白猫轻巧地跃上窗台，惊得麻雀乱飞成一团，险些撞到彼此。  
猫舔了下三世的脸蛋：“早上好，三世，你比平时起早了一刻钟。”  
“早安，阿天。”  
口吐人言的猫其实是一只能千变万化的狐妖，人形时一副吊梢眉眼，在店资历相当得久，时而会替一世解决一些棘手的客人，大部分时间则懒洋洋地高枕着软榻，悠闲混日子。  
三世挠了几下阿天的下巴，白猫仰起脑袋，胡须微扬。  
店里活得久乃至后天成精的动物，可能都有一两样怪癖，阿天虽然品味堪忧，但是是一位敬业可靠的员工。就在昨天，堂堂狐妖还绕着维斯卡妈妈的脚边转悠得直晃尾巴，卖萌功劳换来了一碟香喷喷的牛奶。  
阿天被撸得舒服，发出呼噜声，也不知为何一只狐狸，会如此惟妙惟肖地扮演各色动物：”等会儿送报纸的小弟弟要经过，我给他准备了一个‘惊喜’，你在这里准能看得清。”  
“是上个礼拜，骑车差点压到你尾巴毛的那个人吗？”  
“对的，一个戴棒球帽的小鬼。”  
三世向窗外张望，小身子有大半越出界限，索性坐了上去。  
白猫拱起了腰，爪子张开，尾巴上翘：“小惩为戒，不会伤人。我们还寄居在这个屋子，给主人家添麻烦可不好。”  
“阿天你喜欢豪尔夫人？”  
“不喜欢，但也不讨厌，但做一个妖，还是遵守某些常识为好，不至于‘恩还二倍，怨还十倍’*那么严苛，可东方妖怪的不方便之处也有很多。”  
毕竟涉世未深，三世有点疑惑：“但是，你是世上难得的九尾狐妖，是大妖怪啊？”  
“大妖怪也不能为所欲为，一不留神还会成为故事的大反派，怎么和三世你解释呢？对了，你记得店内有一枚孵了好多年的龙蛋吗？”  
阿天所指是一枚珍藏在宠物店深处水晶宫的龙蛋。三世自是被爷爷领着去过好几次，在爷爷的指导下，他还擦过蛋上的尘灰，换过蛋下的软垫。  
“爷爷说，再吸收十几年的日月精华，红龙的后裔就能破壳而出。到那个时候，就会知道蛋中是公主还是太子。”  
“是啊，对某些种族来说，D伯爵是最后的希望，在‘店’里出生应该非常稳妥，只不过你猜猜，自古被奉为神明的龙族，既那么自大也如此护短，为何就连一个后代也庇护不住？”眯起来的杏瞳就和玻璃似的，倒映出三世的脸，“为什么会将珍贵的蛋托付给D伯爵？”  
“我……我不知道。”  
阿天说：“因为，有了信者才需要神明，信仰的混沌或是消亡，会让神明的‘力量’此消彼长，唯一对于‘规律’的例外的是D伯爵。”  
三世似懂非懂，却有一层淡薄似纱的哀伤笼上心间：“爷爷没说过。”  
阿天觉得这话题严肃得都不快像自己，可他也觉着三世没答出的沮丧样很有意思。下一任D伯爵的三世尚小，出于怜爱幼崽的动物本能，阿天又蹭了蹭三世。  
——连名字都消逝在风中的神明啊，如果是“你们”，的的确确不再需要被信仰的力量。

“那小鬼来了！”  
原本无人的弯角处骑来一辆车，一个倒扣着棒球帽子的男孩，风风火火地踩动踏板，挨家挨户地投递今日的报纸。  
三世踢着鞋尖，稍探出身，摒着息期待阿天的陷阱。  
当男孩将卷成桶的报纸，抛进邻居家的信箱时，从灌木丛里箭影似地窜出一只黑猫，去扑咬栅栏边鸟盘上的麻雀。这一扑过于突然，惊得男孩紧急之下打弯把手，顷刻间连车带人摔倒在地，帽子也滚落到一边。  
“……阿天，我想这不单纯是恶作剧了。”三世挺为难，对大妖怪的信用产生质疑。  
“……没，我只叫了隔壁的狗叼走报袋。”阿天也为难，“只能说，是那只猫做到了。*”  
幸而天气未转暖。衣着厚实的男孩似乎没有受伤。他灰头土脸地从地上翻起身，拍打了几下裤子，查看了车况无碍，接着去拾回那些散落的报纸，一路走近快要到豪尔家的门口，多了一样意外的“收获”。  
他捡起一只小布鞋，提着鞋一抬头，注意到了二楼窗边坐着的一人一猫，那张沾上尘土的脸上有几处擦伤，一双蓝眼睛炯炯有神。  
没义气的白猫从三世怀里一逃；听见动静的豪尔夫人打开大门；只剩下三世和那个十岁左右的男孩对上眼，三世不知所措，憋着小脸，装出镇定，哪怕脸上正发烧。  
解救了尴尬中的三世的，是豪尔夫人的一声惊呼：  
“雷欧，你没事吧！”

五分钟后，老豪尔宅内的客厅内，豪尔夫人给欧雷克特小朋友清理好灰脸，检查过擦伤，贴好了胶布。  
送了这街区近半年报纸的雷欧·欧雷克特，坐在沙发上有点忐忑，打工中的他惦记着没送完的最后几户人家，可一见着豪尔夫人的慈母眼神，只好红着脸，双手握紧橙汁杯。  
豪尔夫人合上隔层考究的家用医疗箱，笑着问雷欧要不要和他们一起吃早饭，正好家里也来了位怕生的小朋友（滤镜错误），但长得可爱（千真万确）。  
“谢……谢谢，豪尔夫人，我带了早点，”搁在夹克衫袋里的三明治，经过那一摔大概早压平了，“我还有三家没送完。”  
扶在连通客厅的楼梯口，穿好鞋的三世瞥了一眼从宅子外溜回的白猫，闷声说：“已经送好报纸了。”大妖怪没成功报仇，反而要以德报怨。  
“诶！！！不会吧！！！”  
雷欧鼻子上贴着创口贴，重新打量起那个还不到他胸口的亚裔男孩，满脸惊奇。  
那小胳膊小细腿还穿一身轻飘飘怪衣服的小个子，竟比他这位地区送报记录保持者还高效！

因而，等二世搭维斯卡的顺风车来接儿子时，坐在品尝着甜点的儿子三世边上的，就是一个同样吃得欢的金发男孩。豪尔夫人心满意足地收拾碗盘，自从摸准了三世格外嗜甜的口味，擅长烘培的她就常备着自制点心，只等小儿子接到电话后，一边不耐烦一边嘀咕道“那个不负责的孩子爹地兼老同学真是够了”，一溜烟地不见影子。  
至于小孩子吃多甜食会不会得蛀牙的小小问题，离职前就是儿科医生的她完全不担心。  
豪尔夫人哼着歌，转身见着推门而入的维斯卡和他身边的二世，她脸上霎时僵硬，又迅速变为笑容。她向见过一两次的二世打着招呼：“你早，伯爵，来接孩子吗？要先喝一杯红茶吗？”  
二世礼貌地拒绝了。  
咬下最后一口枫糖脆饼的雷欧在想，新朋友有个好看得不得了的“妈妈”，除了声音粗些。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *田中芳树的《创龙传》里的龙堂家训。  
> 朱香·润丽·华南等第一部常驻神兽/萌物是不可能出场了所以提一下存在感。  
> *The cat did it。——[谚]是猫做的；推卸责任。  
> 以前看到的好玩说法，这里一想可以双关，但明明是一篇发生地美国的日本老漫画的说中文同人………………………………吾爱冷笑话


End file.
